


Christmastime Secrets and Schemes

by TabiKittyKat



Series: 25 days of Christmas fics [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, team love n stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabiKittyKat/pseuds/TabiKittyKat
Summary: Gavin picks Ryan's name out of the hat for Secret Santa. But, what if it wasn't fate after all?





	Christmastime Secrets and Schemes

**Author's Note:**

> "Character A’s best friend rigs the Secret Santa, because they know Character A has a crush on Character B."

It was Secret Santa drawing time in the Achievement Hunter office.

Shifty Larry was asked to record the main office to see who they would have to buy gifts for. The budget was set, but there was still the important task to draw names.

"All right, everybody! Gather around. It's time to see which asshole you're buying gifts for." Geoff announced. The Achievement Hunters gathered in front of the white board to find Geoff holding a top hat with folded up pieces of white paper in it.

"If I get Gavin's name, I know exactly what to get him." Michael chuckled.

"I hope it's something nice, Micoo!" Gavin gave him a hug, which Michael casually shrugged off. 

"You didn't pick his name. No gift choosing yet!" Jeremy scolded. "If I get Ryan, I don't know what I'll get him. Maybe another radio for his car."

Ryan groaned and shook his head. "Jeremy...no. Please no. Let's not start that again." 

Jeremy just laughed and gave Ryan a hug. "I'm just joking, pal. A new knife for your collection it is."

"This is why you're my Battle Buddy." Ryan smiles.

"You know, you two can get a room for that." Geoff rolled his eyes. The Battle Buddies just flipped him off. Geoff continued as Larry kept recording. "We're going to draw names out of a hat. You can't pick yourself. That's not how this works. And the name you pick is the person you get gifts for. We've already determined the budget, so no going over it." Geoff glares at Gavin who raises his hands up in defense.

"Jack liked his gift, so I'm not complaining." Gavin smirked.

"We open our gifts on the Friday before Christmas. Dumb holiday ending up on a Tuesday throws this all off..." Geoff muttered. "Anyway, Gavin will pick last. Michael, you go first."

"Hell yeah! Let's see who's gonna be the lucky one to get a gift from me." Michael dug around in the top hat for a few seconds before pulling a name out. He face-palmed. "Oh great. How the fuck am I gonna do this?" 

"Who'd you get?" Larry asked.

"Shut the fuck up, Larry! I can't tell you! It's a secret, dumbass! That's the whole point! But, now I gotta think of what this person would like." Michael sighed.

Jack was next to draw and after picking his own name by accident, he was content with his choice. "All right. This won't be so hard."

Jeremy was next. He closed his eyes tight and drew his name. He scratched his bald head and chuckled. "This is gonna be fun! Hell yeah!"

Ryan quickly drew his name from the top hat and peeked at it. "Hmm...interesting." 

Gavin was about to go next, but Geoff slapped his hand. "Hey! What the fuck?! I said you're last, Gavin!"

"Wot?! Why??" Gavin squawked.

"Because I said so. And it'll be more fun that way." Geoff smirked and drew his name, quickly putting it in his pocket afterwards.

"You didn't even look! Wot's going on here?" Gavin sputtered.

"Just pick your name, you idiot!" Michael yelled.

Gavin shrugged and took out the last folded paper in the hat. He took one look at it and paled.

_"RYAN HAYWOOD"_

"G-Geoff, can I redraw?" Gavin asked nervously.

"No! You got the last name, and that's cheating, anyway! All right. Is everyone content with their choices?" 

Murmurs of agreement came from the others, except for Gavin who shouted "no!" But, no one payed any attention.

"All right. We'll see you on the 21st for gift opening! Let's stop!" Geoff announced while everyone waved. Larry stopped recording and everyone went back to their work, while also thinking of what to get each other.

"G-Geoffrey, a word, please." Gavin pulled Geoff out of the room and into the Garbo room, where all the fan mail and packages were stored. It was a cramped space, but it would have to do during this circumstance.

"What's wrong, Gavin?" Geoff asked.

"I know I'm not supposed to tell you who I got, but I think this is very important."

"Uh...okay, buddy. Who'd ya get?"

"I got bloody Ryan!"

Pause. Geoff looked at Gavin and a smile started to form. Then he started to chuckle.

"Geoff! This isn't funny, you pleb!"

"Yes it is! You idiot! I've planned for you to get Ryan this whole time!" Geoff cackled.

"Why?! You bastard! Why would you do that to me??" Gavin yelled.

"Because, ever since he and Jeremy started working together a lot, you got that jealous look in your eye. Every time the Battle Buddies would be on a team, you wished you had the Stuf to your Love. And I've been looking at you during our merch photo shoots. You get a little hot under the collar and you can't stop fucking drooling when you see Ryan in front of the camera. You have yourself a little crush and I'm gonna help you out a bit. You get him a nice gift and tell him you like him or I'm gonna make sure you two are close enough for a mistletoe kiss until Christmas is over!"

"GEOFF!" 

"Great. Glad we have an understanding. Nice talking to ya, Gavvers. Back to work now!" Geoff smiled, opened the door and pushed Gavin out, when he promptly fell on his ass. 

"Gavin, are you okay?"

Of course, Gavin hears the voice of the one person he doesn't want to talk to right now. He looks up and sees Ryan holding out a hand to help him out; a Diet Coke in the other hand.

"He's fine, Rye Bread. He just wanted to talk to me about something real quick." Geoff smirked and went back in the office.

Ryan helped Gavin up and smiled. "I can't wait to see what you get your Secret Santa. You're always so generous and thoughtful with your gifts." 

Gavin couldn't help but blush a little. "T-thanks, Ryan."

"No problem. Let's go back inside. I think we're gonna record some GTA V now." Ryan entered the passcode to the office and held the door open for Gavin.

Gavin walked inside and mentally shook his head. How would he get the perfect gift for Ryan? And would he even like the gift, whatever it was??  
______________________

The Achievement Hunters gathered around the Christmas tree decorated in their office, with a GarboMan tree topper and Loopy Lupe ornaments. Of course, some Moonball ornaments were specially made for the occasion. It was December 21st and as promised, there were gifts to give out. The camera was held by shifty Larry again and the boys all sat down by the tree, looking at all the differently shaped presents and gift bags.

"All right, assholes and the biggest asshole in the room, which would be Mr Gavin Free," Geoff started as Gavin just did his smug face into the camera. "Welcome to the Secret Santa video! You each have gifts for someone and you're gonna open them and you're gonna be nice and say thank you and accept the gift because we're not doing any swapsies like in The Office. Now, you each had enough time to get your shit, so let's get this started. Who was the person lucky enough to get a gift for Mr. Jack Pattillo?" 

Jack gave a big smile and waved at the camera, in his usual manner. No one moved an inch.

Just then, Michael slowly raised his hand. "Hi. I was the person that drew Jack's name out of the hat." He stood up and gave Jack a small, red gift bag. The others were ooh-ing and ahhh-ing, wondering what Michael could have gotten him.

"I freaked out during the name drawing video because I've never really gotten gifts for you and you're hard to shop for and I was actually hoping to get Gavin, so I hope you like it, Jack." Michael chuckled nervously.

"I'm sure I will, Michael. Don't worry." Jack smiled and took the tissue paper out of the bag. He gasped as he revealed many LEGO Movie DVD's and a LEGO Christmas card that read, 'everything is awesome. I hope your Christmas is, too! Merry Christmas!' with characters from the LEGO Movie on it.

"I love it, Michael. Thank you!" Jack gave Michael a hug and Michael sighed with relief.

"I liked the theme you had with that one, Michael. Very nice." Geoff smiled. "All right! Next up! Who got a gift for...the one and only Rimmy Tim? Who drew Jeremy's name?"

Jeremy clapped his hands with glee. "Yay! I get presents!"

Geoff smirked and gave Jeremy a pat on the back. "Hey, Lil J. I got your gifts. You're gonna love them, dude. I couldn't bring the gift in here, or it would've been a total giveaway. I'll be right back." Geoff rushed out the office.

Seconds later, he returned with a present wrapped with Spyro wrapping paper. Jeremy gasped in delight as Geoff put the box in his lap. Jeremy destroyed the wrapping paper, throwing it on the ground as he unwrapped his gift.

"Jesus, Jeremy!" Ryan chuckled, taking a piece of wrapping paper out of his hair.

Jeremy laughed as he saw all of the Spyro party items like plates, cups and napkins all put together in the box. There were packs of balloons and little toys for goodie bags. "Geoff, what the fuck?"

"I figured your Christmas, or birthday could use a bit of uhh...more of what you like. So, I raided the nearest party store and got all the fixings for the best Spyro party you'll ever have. The pinata is in another box, but I don't know where it is right now. I also got some help from Michael and got you some bevs, but we'll open those off camera." Geoff smiled.

Jeremy stood up and gave Geoff a hug. "Thank you so much! I'm definitely inviting you to the party I have!"

"You'd fucking well better." Geoff chuckled. "So! Jack got his gift, Jeremy got his gift. Let's pick another gent. How about...Ryan?"

Gavin's eyes widened. He started getting nervous. His palms were sweaty, and he almost couldn't breathe. This was it. It was now or never.

"Uh-oh." Jeremy chuckled. "Who picked Ryan's name? I can't wait for this one."

Geoff stood next to Ryan. "Who is the unlucky bastard that picked Ryan's name out? The Mad King, the Dark God, the saltiest Destiny player I've ever seen-"

"Fuck you, Geoff" Ryan smiled lightly while flipping him off.

"Who will give him one of these lovely Christmas gifts?" Geoff finished.

No one moved until Gavin sighed and slowly stood up. Everyone else gasped.

"All right. N-now before you lot say ANYTHING, I have something to say." Gavin took a deep breath and pointed at Geoff. "I was set up! He did this! He told me himself, so you all probably got set up, too!"

Everyone, except Ryan looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Actually, we knew, too." Jack confessed. "Geoff pretty much told us what was going on and we knew who we were getting before we drew names."

"WOT?!"

Ryan slowly raised his hand. "I wasn't aware of this plan."

"You're part of the reason why we did this, you idiot!" Michael said. "Y-you'll see. Gavin, give him your gift."

Gavin walked behind the tree and gave Ryan a large box wrapped with little cracked crowns on it.

"Aww, how sweet!" Ryan smiled. "I love the wrapping paper! I already love this gift."

Gavin's face turned red. He sighed and looked at Ryan. Well, as much as he could without getting entranced by those blue eyes.

"Ryan. For a while now, I've been just...I've been wondering if we're ever gonna be a thing, y'know? I miss all the Love n Stuff action we've had. Now you're with Jeremy and I rarely get to see you anymore. I miss you, Ryan. And I think- I think I also love you. I hope this gift helps you realize that we're meant for each other, like you're meant to be super hot in front of the cameras whenever you model merch. Any time you say that you've lost your modeling touch, just know you're a damn liar."

Michael cackled. "Oh my God. Gavin got you another gnome costume, I'm calling it now!"

Ryan opened the box to find two shirts folded inside. One had "Team Love" on the front and the other had "And Stuff." Both shirts had half a heart on the back. 

"Gavin...you made shirts for us?"

"Of course I did! We don't have our own team shirts, so I've made them. And there's another gift, too." Gavin blushed. "I, uh...I want to spend New Year's Eve with you. So, I've booked a couple nights for us to stay at a fancy hotel so we can have a quiet nice ringing in 2019. And yes, there will be those stupid hats and glasses and even the noisemakers if you wanna be crazy. It's not a knife to add to your collection or anything, but I just hope you like it." Gavin looked down, tears forming in his eyes. "I'm sorry if it's the worst gift ever."

"Hey. Hey. Gavin? Look at me. Look at me." Ryan gently lifted Gavin's chin up and wiped away his tears. "What did I tell you a couple weeks ago? You're thoughtful and so generous with your gifts. And it shows right here. Thank you. I love your gift." Ryan leans in a bit and whispers. "And I also love you." He gives Gavin a peck on the lips. "And I'd be honored to share my New Year's with you." 

Gavin gasped and gave his biggest smile ever, while giving Ryan a big hug and everyone around him applauding. "Yes! Yes, Ryan! You beautiful man. You lovely Rye-bread. Lovely Ryan. Thank you so much." 

"About fucking time!" Michael said.

"I know, right?? Thanks for this, Geoff." Jeremy agreed.

"I'm just thinking if we should edit this out or not..." Geoff muttered.

After Michael getting some new knives, nun-chucks and shot glasses engraved with his initials from Jeremy and Geoff receiving a collection of his favorite books, a LEGO Loopy Lupe figure, and some homemade bookmarks from Jack, it was time for Ryan to give. And to his own surprise, he ended up getting Gavin something. They both shared a laugh at this. What were the odds? The answer is, Jeremy getting the same idea as Geoff and rigging it for Ryan. 

"$10 he got Gavin a cow in a hole." Michael looked at Jeremy.

"$20 it's a replica hook from Dead by Daylight." Jeremy shakes his hand.

"Nah, the cow couldn't get here in time and the hook cost too much." Ryan shrugged as if these were normal gift suggestions. "I got Gavin something I think he'll really love." Ryan rushed back to his desk to find his gift bag. It had little Britain flags and tea cups on it. 

"We both had the same idea with the wrapping paper." Gavin laughed.

"Go ahead and open it." Ryan said, trying to hold his excitement.

Gavin tossed the tissue paper out of the bag and looked inside. He couldn't believe what it was. He showed the camera his shocked face. "Ryan...how?"

"What is it? We wanna see it!" Jack exclaimed.

Gavin took out two nutcrackers, one looking like him, with an over-exaggerated nose, and a more traditional one with Ryan's likeness.

"Made them myself." Ryan blushed. "And yes, they work. T-there's something else inside, though."

Gavin reached into the bag and pulled out a little ring case. Gavin really started to tear up now. "Ryan! W-What's this??"

"It's not what you think it is. Not yet, anyway. It's a ring with our team name engraved inside it. I'm already wearing mine. Put yours on, love." Ryan showed Gavin his ring finger was indeed filled with a gold band ring.

Gavin slowly opened the ring box to reveal one to match and he slipped it on.

"Hey! You went over budget, Ryan!" Geoff scolded.

"For Gavin, I'll give him the moon and stars for Christmas. It's what he deserves."

Gavin gave Ryan a hug and started to silently sob while saying 'thank you' over and over. Ryan hugged him and gently rubbed his back, not caring if the camera was on or not.

This was a memorable Christmas for Team Love and Stuff, but it would be a better New Year because they'd be ringing it in together. As friends, as a team, as lovers.


End file.
